The school
by TheocRayne15
Summary: During the story Mal Is a protector, she will run her own school with her pact's help... This is a SYOC who do you want to go to school here to change or to try and rule... It goes for heroes who doesn't want to follow in there parents footsteps... Inbox me only
1. Chapter 1

_The School_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _ **In the conclusion of Mal Is A Protector, Mal and company will run there own school of Villains who want to change or maybe just to overtake the land of Aurdon.**_

 _ **Heroes who don't want to follow in there parents foot steps and want to do something else...So Inbox me the following...**_

 _ **They have to be students...**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Parent:**_

 _ **Hero Or Villain:**_

 _ **(If Hero) What Direction he or she wants to take?**_

 _ **(If Villain) Wants to rule or change?**_

 _ **(Background)**_

 _ **How close are they to the parents?**_

 _ **What actor or actress would play them?**_

 _ **Twist: You could use Disney or Comic Books since this is about Heroes and Villains, Good and Evil**_

 _ **You have till August 21st but I all ready have a daughter of Glaston named Rebecca who is dating the son of Jack Sparrow named Zack...Feel free to make a character to challenge the couple..**_

 _ **InBox me...**_


	2. Whose in? Debut is

_The School_

 _by_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Okay thank you everyone for your submissions and you still got time...The storylines are subject to chance and now I want to introduce the ones who have qualify and when they will debut..._

 _Chapter 15-16 will see the debut_ _ **Galston's daughter named Rebecca and Jack Sparrow's son Zack**_ _who will be_ _ **in the story "the School" starting in September.**_

 _They will be joining and stuck in a love traingle with_ _ **Heidi who is Captain Hook's daughter. By the way Heidi was created by a Guest who is named Heidi. Mal and King Ben will be watching out of her...**_

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 has created Lala** who is the daughter of Queen La from Tarzan and she will make her partial debut on Mal is A Protector which will cause trouble for Jay and Audrey because lala is the daughter of Jafar and Queen La.

 _ **Ruby Red who was cheated by DarkDeath000**_ will be in Mal is A Protector because my character Julius is the BIg Bad Wolf and Juliet is her mother... She makes a big difference in this and when she's in the school

 _Debuting in the School will be Jullen Farollo whose going to be challenging Mal's authority a lot as well as King Ben...The character was brought to me by SweetandSimple1._

 _Mal will see a mirror image of herself in Mal Is A Protector and THe School named Liv which is funny since that's the same name of Dove Cameron's character in Liv and Maddie. Lele1602 will make her debut who is the mother of Gothel..._

 _Aimee will make her debut in Mal Is A Protector in a big way and will get on the nerves Heather in my story brought to us by The Lady Cloudy and the School will drive Mal Crazy_


	3. Prelude

_The School_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Author's Notes: This is the full list of all the characters that will be in the school start with some in this chapter. This is the extended part of Chapter 15 of Mal Is A Protector_

 _F(15) Ruby Wolf- Villain to Hero- Julius and Juliet's daughter(Little Red and Big Bad) )(_ _ **DarkDeath000)**_

 _F(15) Olivia- Villain to Hero- Mother Gothel(Rapunzel)_ _ **Lele1602**_

 _F(16) Aimee- Villain To hero- Doctor Faciell_ _ **Lady Cloudy**_

 _M(16) Juilen- Villain to Anti-hero- Claude(Hunchback)_ _ **SweetandSimple1.**_

 _F(16) Lala- Villain to Hero- Tarazan (_ **ArtemisBAMF1218)**

 _f(16) Heidi- Stay Villain- Captain Hook_ _ **(Heidi-Guest)**_

 _M(16) Garett- Stay Villain- Hatb_ _ **((ME))**_

 _M(16) Zack- Villain to Anti-Hero(Pirates)_ _ **((Me))**_

 _f(16) MImi- Villain to Hero(King Arthur)_ _ **HufflepuffGleek**_

 _M(16) Arthur- Hero(King Arthur)_ _ **(Me)**_

 _F(16) Mermaya- Hero(Littler Mermaid)_ _ **SailorSedna052**_

 _ **F(15)**_ _Hana Westergaard- Villain to Hero (Frozen)_ _ **(LittleBitnerdy)**_

 _ **M(16) Jevon- Hero(Scar)(LionKing) lil26jay**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _In the alley behind close doors one figure from New Orelans decent watched over the graves and AIMEE daughter of Doctor Faciell was not happy. She would be join by another who was apart of the remover of the isle and his name was JEVON._

 _"Do you think the upgrade in his speech will make it so Tom could get Mal to come?" Jevon asked and Aimee responded, "It is horrible for a seven year old boy not to speak human, he's a hybrid and they need special care. His mama didn't know any better and this place smells like death. We been here so long and when Malficent died then it was sign that things will change..."_

 _"We can't leave! My parents are out there with the pack trying to find me..." Ruby who is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and wanted nothing to do with her parents. JEVON didn't like what his father SCAR stood for and RUBY liked humans especially Scar's son. "Don't you be worrying now we have leverage and that's the wareabouts of Galston's son and Captain Hook's daughter. We want to make lives for ourselves away from our parents wants..." Aimee said.._

 _"JEVON your father wanted you in politicals but you rather be in the front line fighting for what you believe in. RUBY you want to start a pack and a family not to be about payback like your father is. My DEAR LALA, your mother was the Tigress Queen but you don't want to be delusional like her and use people like she does. I vow to you dear sister in arms you will be with your brother. HANNA your father would have killed sisters for power and threw you away because you control Fire. There's beauty in Fire and this land could teach you about it more than the isle ever could. OLIVIA, jULIEN AND MIMI we would blessed with a start too make our own line. Malificent's daughter beat her mother for freedom and we will make our own way..." Aimee said and after the rousing speech everyone agree._

 _"Aimee the secrets..." Lala said and Aimee responded, "I see them dead children and it should never have happened like that..."_

 _JEVON walked back to Ruby and sat next to her then put his hand over her belly..."I could feel her kick..." Ruby said to Jevon and Hanna was seeing red._


	4. The Lost ones

_The School_

 _BY_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Author's Notes:_ _ **There's been changes...Read Chapter 15-18 of Mal Is A Protector to catch up**_

 _ **This is One Week Later**_

 _ **Jevon and Olivia are going to go Prep while everyone else is being homeschooled unitl Mal's new school is opened.**_

 _ **Ruby lost her child and to see how check out Mal Is A Protector Chapter 18 . You could find out why Hanna is seperating herself also in that chapter.**_

 _ **Zack Spallow, Aimee, Lala, Mimi and Jullien are all making there home in Drasigo in the house they come to know.**_

 _ **Drasigo**_

 _ **Jay was done with classes and so he decide to check out what's going on tn Drasigo. Lala was looking across the street as she stared at her brother and Aimee walked to her.**_

 _"Fool girl...Can you please just tell him you are his sister?" Aimee asked and Lala replied, "Not time yet." "Didn't you learn anything from that fight?" Aimee Asked and Lala added, "I'm not in good shape." Aimee didn't want to say anything about that and so she kept walking as Lala growl then walked off._

 _"Jay Bear." Audrey said and Jay turned to see his girlfriend apporaching._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jay asked and Audrey responded, "I want to see Drasigo and I know it's a work in a progress..." "Mal wanted me to come look at it while she's at school." Jay said and then Zack walked around as he tried to pick someone's pocket. Lala came out and growl at him, he put the Wallet back in and walked away. "Sparrow..." Audrey said and Jay responded, "Beginner." Audrey looked at him and he said, "Oh come on I could judge."_

 _ **The House in Drasigo**_

 _Hanna was nestled in the corner of the house and Heather walked in then kneel in front of her. "Do you want to Flog yourself?" Heather asked and Hanna replied, "Leave me alone."_

 _"You have a gift and I want to help..." heather said and Hanna turned to her then responded, "How can you help?" Heather gesture for her to shoot fire at her. Hanna did and Heather without break a sweat block it and manipulated it as well as juggle. It was then Jullen walked up and said, "The mentor arrives to help the misunderstood student. How predictable."_

 _If Jullen took that next step he would have been hit with the fireball..._

 _"The mentor just miss cooking the aggorant Frenchman..." Heather said and Jullien stood his ground. "I'm a mentor but I'm not the good guy..." Heather reminded him and he responded, "Clearly." Hanna looking at where the fireball landed and said, "SHow me."_

 _ **Prep**_

 _For Jevon all he could think about is the child he will never see and how being this far away from Ruby was killing him. The connection might be gone but still they should be mourning the fallen cub together. Ruby wanted him gone. Something about the past, you never see it coming back to you...He turned and Evie is face to face with her ex..._

 _"Evie." Jevon said and Evie responded, "Hi..."_

 _Olivia had started a friendship with Mermaya and they saw the two together._

 _"I don't see it." Olviia said and Mermaya responded, "What?"_

 _"The appeal of having a boyfriend..." Olivia answered..._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I know Mermaya and Olivia was used for background and Mimi hasn't been shown yet but trust me there be here...**_

 _ **Check out "Two Days Ago..." Tonight Jevon and Evie clash in class...One-shot**_


End file.
